


Bitty Bittle's Blueberry (and other flavoured) Jam

by isoisoashley



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, all the jam, jam happens, jampocalypse, money in exchange for goods and or services
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoisoashley/pseuds/isoisoashley
Summary: In the wake of The Great Jam-pacolypse in the latest update.“What is this?” Bitty stares, confused, at the envelope Jack is holding toward him.“Money?”





	Bitty Bittle's Blueberry (and other flavoured) Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd! Just a little drabble I posted to tumblr post update that seemed to amuse so I thought I would share it here!

“What is this?” Bitty stares, confused, at the envelope Jack is holding toward him. 

“Money?” Bitty blinks slowly, quirks a brow at the question in Jack’s voice. 

He crosses his arms. “And you’re holding an envelope full of cash out to me why?” 

Jack’s eyebrows raise. “Bits. Bud. It’s for the jam.”

“You and Tater took the jam.” 

“Yeah. Up to the rest of the team and the support staff that ordered it?” 

“Ordered it?” 

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Bitty. You didn’t make all that jam–specific flavours for different people and like three dozen jars of blueberry for Tater alone–to just give to the team.” His voice is flat. 

Bitty catches his eye, brow furrowed in confusion. “Jack, it’s just jam.” 

“It’s…Bittle. It took two cars to haul it all up. It was _two cars full of jam_.” 

“I told you it just kind of…happened. Like the quiche–”

“On MLK day.” Jack sighs. “Okay, Bits. But, look. This is like how the sin bin here funds pies, right? Just consider this the NHL sin-bin-supply envelope.” He reaches out and places the envelope in the front pocket of Bitty’s bag. Reconsiders as he thinks about the amount and sticks it straight into the bottom of the duffel and zips it up. 

“Bittle.” He makes sure to catch his boyfriend’s eye. “This is not to fund more pies to make for the team,” his tone is firm. “They already like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as @squat-a-palooza  
> Come say hi!
> 
> Adding this thought that I had updated on the tumblr post: 
> 
> I like to imagine that people kept asking Jack how much the jam was and he just went “uh…” because he knows his boyfriend. Bitty was just like “oh, honey, just write down what everyone wants and I’ll make up a little something for everyone” and so he just kind of shrugs and it’s not until someone (one of the wives, probably) was like “ok, well. The Really Good Jam at the Farmer’s market is XX a jar and Bitty’s is better so we should at least give him that amount–he probably won’t set the price that high because he’s just the sweetest and sometimes setting prices on things you haven’t sold before is hard especially when it’s to friends or people you know…so we should just make sure to give him this amount per jar” and word gets around that that’s what a jar’ll cost. 
> 
> Then Tater–it’s always going to be Tater–decides to put in a bonus so he can have first dibs on blueberry (BLUE. BERRY!) and then so does Snowy because he put in that special order over Bitty’s twitter and fair is fair right? And Marty just gathered up everyone’s cash once the jam arrives and is distributed he just hands it over to Jack who is like “…thanks?” because he knows Bitty but also Marty had taped an itemized list of what everyone had ordered and paid so someone must have set prices or run it by Bits and, wow, okay, that’s more than enough to cover the cost of supplies–which he had already covered a bit because he and Bitty went and bought a whole lot of berries and fruit before he’d left on the roadie but still. Seems fair.


End file.
